


【影日】最短的夜的夜·2

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Series: Air on the tropic [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Summary: 日向生日贺。大学未来捏造。前前篇：最短的夜的夜前篇：最长的夜的夜不过不看也不会影响阅读
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Air on the tropic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576702
Kudos: 16





	【影日】最短的夜的夜·2

**Author's Note:**

> 日向生日贺。大学未来捏造。  
> 前前篇：最短的夜的夜  
> 前篇：最长的夜的夜  
> 不过不看也不会影响阅读

“影山！和我交往！”

影山低头看向眼前的橙色脑袋，觉得这个场景似曾相识。

很快，他的记忆苏醒了，闷热的空气，想下却下不下来的雨，皮肤上黏腻的感觉，还有因潮气而蓬松的橙色脑袋——

他想起来了，去年日向也在生日的时候搞了这么一出，大半夜跑来狂按门铃，把自己喊起来陪他去便利店买酒……在半梦半醒中被自己下意识理解为告白的这句话，其实应是“陪我一下”。

“这次要陪你去哪。”

明明是自己妄加解释，心情上却像被日向耍了一般，影山有些不耐烦地问道。

“世界。”

日向看着他，笑着说。但是眼里却没有笑意，只有燃烧着的贪婪的火焰，把他的眼睛都烧成了金色。

“啊？”影山觉得更不爽了。

“世界”是他先说的，现在也是他走在日向前面，明明他离“世界”更近，再怎么样也不是陪日向去。

“是一起去才对吧。”

日向笑得更灿烂了，橙色的头发在体育馆明亮的灯光下闪闪发光。影山突然意识到他正和日向站在球场边上。这是某处的体育馆，球场很大，天花板很高，球场周围围着的是陌生的广告牌，观众席上坐满了人，已经开始了欢呼。

日向正穿着红色的队服，不是乌野的黑色，也不是现在大学的蓝色，而是红底白字，胸口日之丸的标记闪烁着骄傲和自豪。

那么自己必然也是穿着同样的队服。

“嗯，一起去。”

日向牵起他的手，向球场走去，场内的灯光变得更耀眼了，日向的身上也像是发出了光一般，让影山睁不开眼。

接天花板发球的时候就是这种感觉。

他这么想着，眯起了眼睛，熟悉的颜色下无数灯光倾泻下来。

裁判的哨声在耳边响起。

影山发现自己正抬着头，手上抓的不是日向的手，而是排球。

他正一个人站在发球线外。

日向呢？那家伙去哪了？

视线连忙向前方搜索起来，刚才还牵着他的手走在身边的家伙，现在正站在网前，用双手护住了橙色的后脑勺。

“上啊杀人发球！”

日向头也不回地喊道。

影山安心地笑了。

他想起来了，5局赛点，只要这球得分，他们就能站上颁奖台了。

高高地把球抛起，跑动，起跳，用眼角的余光观察对面的站位，找到目标，球在空中划过一道弧线，向网对面冲去。他觉得手感不错，但是在落地的时候，已经看到对面的自由人找准了位置准备接应。

影山在内心嘁了一声，飞快地跑回二传的位置，再一次快攻，但是球又被接起了起来，不屈不挠，来来回回。在这里的人没一个想输，他们不会放弃赛点，对方也不会这么轻易让他们取胜。进攻，被接起，拦网，再进攻，周而复始，这一球再不结束，他快要感到疲劳了。

球又被回了过来，这一次用谁？他看到了日向，安静地站在那里，盯着球网的对面，像个捕食者，找到了猎物的破绽，等着发起最后一击。

影山觉得自己别无选择，即使对方应该也已猜到他会把这球传给日向。

但是，看你的了，呆子。球准确无误地从他的指尖飞向日向的手心，像是光在空中转了一个弯，穿过拦网的缝隙飞向后场，在一传的手上弹飞向场外。

比赛结束的哨声响了，他们赢了。日向朝他飞扑了过来，他站不稳，一个踉跄两个人一起倒在了地板上。

“我们赢了。”

日向的眼泪落在他脖子里，他却感到了莫大的幸福，紧紧地抱住了日向。世界的奖牌和喜欢的人的拥抱，现在都在他的手里。

“这样我们就能不留遗憾地退役了。”

日向在说什么？退役？他们不是刚赢了比赛吗？他们的世界不是才刚刚开始吗？

“我也还想继续打啊，但是，我们已经打得比别人都久了。”

影山想起来他们约好了这场比赛后一起退役。就像当初约定的那样，他们已经一起在这个球场上站了20年，这早已不是第一块奖牌了。

“我接下来要试试看教练的工作，也准备和女朋友结婚了，影山你也……”

等一下，女朋友？结婚？他从来没听日向提过。

日向是什么时候有女朋友的？是谁？他一点都想不起来，只觉得被日向搂住的脖子有些生疼，头也痛了起来。

球场上的灯光和欢呼一下子远离开去。

在他离开赛场的时候，连日向也要离他而去。

扑在身上的日向突然变得奇重无比，身下的地板化作了流沙，压着他整个人失重一般地下沉——

“妈的。”

影山睁开眼睛，骂了一句。

他靠在日向的床上睡着了。

拿起手边的手机看了看时间，快11点了，日向还没回来。

“慢死了。”

从美梦变成噩梦，让他的心情比单做一个噩梦更糟。日向的声音，还有球场上空气的味道，过于有真实感的内容让这种坏心情变本加厉。

影山翻开手边的杂志，试图接着看起来，但是烦躁的心情让他根本看不进去，索性又放下杂志，朝天花板发起了呆。

半年前自己生日时得到了这个家的钥匙，即使冬去春来被炉被收起后，他也依然时不时往这里跑，渐渐地就变得连招呼都不打就来了。

但是日向不在的话，待在这里也没什么意义。

几天前日向就说过今晚他队里有聚餐要晚回来，要是换作平时，影山就不来了。

但是明天是日向的生日。虽然今年没特别约好过，但他还是跑来了，像是要复去年的仇一样，非要证明自己没忘记日向的生日、要做第一个和他说生日快乐的人。

“好慢啊，那个呆子。”

虽然都是喜欢夜夜笙歌的大学生，但日向的学校毕竟是全是职业选手预备役的强豪，再怎么闹也不会不顾健康管理。按照惯例，早过了该喝完回到家的时间了。

楼梯上传来了有些沉重的脚步声。

影山坐起身看向玄关。脚步声越来越近，最后停在了这个家门口。却好久不见开门的动静，也没人敲门。

那个呆子是喝得连钥匙都找不到了吗。

如果自己不在的话要怎么办。影山不耐烦地站起来，虽然也有可能不是日向，但他决定姑且去开门看看情况。

这也不是第一次给日向开门了。自从拿到了这把钥匙，有时候日向有打工回来得比他晚，往往就懒得找钥匙直接敲门要影山给他开。影山说你不是有钥匙，日向就会说你不是在我家。

说实话他并不讨厌这种举手之劳。每次打开门看到日向站在门外时，都有种他们住在同一个家里的错觉。

影山这么想着，也没开灯，循着记忆和习惯走向了玄关。这栋公寓并不年轻，门打开时发出“咯吱”的声音，本被隔绝在外的湿热空气一下子涌进了房间。

天气预报说今晚也会下雨。

日向正搂着一个女孩子，膨胀的橙色脑袋低着头在包里翻找钥匙，看到门开了，缓缓地抬起头，表情里也和他一样满是意外，半天没有说话，最后好不容易憋出了三个字。

“你在啊。”

预料外的情况让影山捏着门把的手僵在那里。

刚才的梦是预知梦吗。如果是预知梦的话，不是应该先在世界比赛上获胜吗。

他花了点时间去思考这三个字的意思。是嫌弃的“你在啊”还是在的话我就不找钥匙的“你在啊”，但现在这个情况就算是他影山也觉得该是前者。

他站在门口不动，努力地让自己的大脑转起来。这种时候该怎么办？也许该让他们进来，然后自己回去。本来这就是日向的家，本来他们今天就没特别约好过。

但影山还是一动不动。潮闷的空气在他身边凝固下沉。

日向也不说话，只是看着影山，大眼瞪小眼，两个人就这样站在那里对视。

手里的这把钥匙，要被收回了，影山心想。

在自己生日时得到的特权，要在日向的生日被收回，这个正好让他觉得充满了讽刺。

他想起了刚才的梦，又想起了去年的这一天，哪一个都让他思考起了终究有一天日向会离开他这件事。而现实总是比祈祷得来得更快，像是在惩罚他因为得到了可以肆意入侵这个空间的得意忘形。

“那个…影山君？”

不知过了多久，可能其实连几秒钟都没有，但这沉默的对视也足够让现场的第三者感到窒息了。受不了这份尴尬，日向身边的女孩先说话了。

“今天日向喝多了，我送他回来。”

影山这才看向了女孩，他想起来，这大概是日向学校的经理，之前的练习赛外加聚餐见过几次。木兔说暗恋日向的那个。

再仔细一看的话，日向的姿势并称不上是搂。相反，是这个女孩在搀扶着他，比日向稍矮一些的个子，支撑着他正正好好。

影山皱了皱眉，不识风趣地说道“你怎么让女孩子送你回来”，终于松开了在门把上捏得发白的手指，伸手想去扶日向进来。

女孩也松了口气，有些不舍地松开了扶着日向的手。

日向只觉得自己脑子还没转过弯来，事情就结束了，一边回头对女孩说着抱歉，一边往玄关里走。他家的玄关不大，没什么收纳的空间，球鞋跑鞋全都就这么放在门口，影山也没开灯，不知道是因为喝得摇摇晃晃还是因为看不清路，刚一脚踏进来就像是被什么绊倒了，朝影山摔了过去。

日向的平衡感很好，平时的话是不至于摔倒的。

影山想要伸手去接，下一个瞬间却感到熟悉的重量落在了自己身上，就像刚才的梦里一样，比赛赢了的时候日向扑过来，他就那样被扑倒在球场的地板上成了日向的肉垫，日向的身上传来熟悉的洗发水的味道，日向的汗味，还有一点点沙隆巴斯喷雾的味道。

今天还有酒的味道，和一些陌生的香味。

伸出去的双手搂住了日向的背，在地板上变成了他把日向抱在怀里的姿势。

“没，没受伤吧？！”眼看着两个选手在面前摔倒，门外做经理的女孩一下紧张了起来。

“没事，习惯了。”影山的思绪被从赛场上拉回，抬起头轻轻拍了拍日向的背。

“喂，没事吧？”

“没事，”日向微微转过头，却没有要起身的意思，“那个，抱歉，我让影山送你到车站吧。”

“啊，没关系。车站很近的，我认识路。”

女孩这么说着，怕是一刻也不想在这个地方待了。今天不管影山走还是不走，她都只会感到尴尬，那么还不如自己主动回去得好。

门又关上了。

剩下两个高大的男人叠在狭窄的玄关地板上，用这种暧昧的姿势。门关上之后的这个空间就像切断了与外部的联系，失去了外面的光，失去了女孩离开的脚步声，连时间都停止了，刚才从门外涌入的湿热空气和沉默一起蔓延了开来。

“我今天是不是不应该来。”

影山想了半天，还是问出了这句话。

“我去把她追回来吧？”他想要这么说，但是这话像鱼刺一样卡在喉咙口，说不出来。他干了件坏事，日本有句话叫什么什么要被马踢，他忘了怎么说的了，但是就算时间倒退一百次，他恐怕还是会被马踢。

“没有。”日向就这样趴在他身上，听到影山厚实的胸膛下传来的心跳声。他觉得这个位置很好，不想起来。

“说实话，有小期待一下你在。”

但是没想到会被撞见自己被女孩子送回家。而且影山开门的时候表情凶得吓人，让日向直接懵了，他想着“啊，这肯定是误会了”，但是脑子转不过来，一直想着要怎么和影山解释情况不是那样想不出个结果。

像极了出轨被抓包现场。这么一想，日向心里又有些美滋滋的，即使他们根本没轨可出。

加上酒劲，他觉得自己有点飘。

“影山同学是来给我庆祝生日吗？”

“嗯。”

这个时间出现在他家里，基本是因为这个没跑了。但日向还是要想听一听答案。

“哦，今年没有忘呢。”

“……去年其实也没有忘。”

影山又想起了刚才的梦。梦的开头就像去年那样他被日向叫醒，梦的结尾他也是这样抱着日向，但日向却说着要退役，要和女朋友结婚。

让他差点错以为门外的是未来。

迟早要来的未来。

“钥匙……要不还是还给你吧。”

他竭尽全力地给出了个算是善解人意的提案，但是话刚说完就被干净利落地拒绝了。

“不要。”日向就这样趴在他胸口摇了摇头，被潮气弄膨胀的头发蹭得影山的下巴上有些痒痒的，影山想要伸手去摸一摸这样的头发，停在半空中的手又放了下来。

“影山你拿着就好。”

“那等你有女朋友了……”  
“你很希望我交女朋友吗？”日向猛地抬起头，即使一片黑暗中，影山也能看得清那双眼睛正瞪着自己。

“不……不是。”不想两个字几乎脱口而出，又被生生咽了下去，“她不是你喜欢的类型吗，高挑、黑长直……”

“我吃惊了。”

“啊？”

“我竟然在和影山聊恋爱话题。”

“揍你哦。”

他今天并不想和影山讨论这种话题。他喝多了，恋爱话题太危险了。本来脑子就不好，现在还因为酒精的作用多少有些思维短路。再聊下去，鬼知道自己会说出什么来。

如果他没有喝醉，也不会没意识到影山在这个话题上不依不饶的反常。

“所以……你不找女朋友吗？”

“那影山呢，不想要女朋友吗。”日向不知道该怎么回答，只好把问题反问回去。

“不需要。”

“那我也不需要。”

“干嘛学我。”

日向感觉到自己的脑袋又被影山抓住了。头皮上影山手指的触感他很熟悉，影山总是用抓球的力道抓他的脑袋，要是以后他秃了那一定是影山的错——

“我有影山就够了。”

日向把脸埋在影山的胸口，像个任性的醉鬼。

“影山的话，就算老到坐轮椅了，也可以一起练传球。”

“什么啊这……听起来像求婚一样。”

影山松开了手，忍不住笑出了声。那也是自己所期望的结局。和梦里不一样，梦里的日向会离他而去，现实里的日向却对他说出这种求婚一般……

等一下等一下等一下。

狭窄的玄关里安静得只听到心脏跳动的声音。

影山感到自己的胸前像是燃烧着一团火焰——

“喂，”他伸手托起了日向的脑袋，通红的脸颊滚烫得像发烧了一样。

去年这个时候，日向20岁生日，他陪着日向喝第一口酒。

半年前，他20岁生日，日向陪着他喝第一口酒。

高中的聚餐，大学的联谊，他从没看日向喝酒脸红过。

影山感到自己的心脏也在猛烈地跳着。

“就算你喝醉了，我也当这是酒后吐真言了。”

捧住日向的脸颊，强迫他抬头看向自己。

“日向，和我交往。”


End file.
